


Malfunction

by Verasteine



Series: Disconnections [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/pseuds/Verasteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning's drive to work after "Disconnections".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fmanalyst](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fmanalyst).



The ringing of his mobile wrenched him from his sleep, and Ianto flailed one hand out from under the blankets, banging two fingers painfully on the edge of the nightstand. He hissed in pain and drew his hand back, rolling over and struggling up, adrenaline jarring his heart in his chest. The covers slid off the bed and made him shiver with sudden cold as he reached for the still ringing mobile with his uninjured hand.

He pressed the green button. "Yes."

"Where the hell are you?" Jack said angrily on the other end.

Ianto reached for the covers to keep himself warm, squashing the phone between shoulder and ear. He stretched carefully and managed to wrap his fingers around the edge of the duvet on the floor. "What time is it?" he asked Jack while craning his head to see his alarm clock.

Jack said something just as Ianto felt his balance slip, dropping the phone as he tumbled gracelessly onto the floor, catching himself on hands and feet. It was 8.57, his alarm clock informed him from the nightstand, now in his line of sight. He fumbled around for the fallen mobile, and cut in in the middle of Jack's protests, saying, "I'm sorry, I overslept. I'll be right there."

"Hold on," Jack said quickly, keeping him from ending the call. "Tell me you're okay first."

Ianto halted in picking himself up. "I'm fine," he replied, voice softening. "I just overslept."

"Good," Jack said. "I'll see you soon."

He hung up, and Ianto smiled briefly before dragging himself into the shower.

\--

Rockwell Street was busy, two delivery trucks holding up the traffic and making other drivers honk their horns. Ianto let his car idle at the back of the queue and simply waited. No point in stressing about this. It would have been nice, making it into work on time this morning. He missed Jack, and he'd been too tired the previous night to stay behind. Still, there would be other mornings.

Fifteen minutes of no movement to the stationary traffic, and he pulled out his mobile. _Am stuck in congestion, will be later than expected. Sorry, I._ The reply came minutes later. _Damn! Missing your coffee. What are you wearing?_

Ianto sighed. Of course this would be the first thing on Jack's mind. He smiled slightly and texted back, _Imagine me naked. More fun that way._

_Promises, promises_, Jack replied almost instantly. Ianto ignored that and moved the Audi a few feet forward when space opened up.

\--

It was past eleven when he pulled into Torchwood. The hub was deserted, so he went about his usual tasks. The coffee was just percolating when the door rolled open and the team came in.

Well, _dragged themselves in_ was a more accurate description.

All team members, with the exception of Jack, were covered in dark green goo. It dripped from Toshiko's hair and stuck in great globs to her glasses, which she had clearly but vainly been trying to wipe clean. Gwen's trainers squished as she walked across the hub floor, leaving a trail of footprints, her top drenched in the stuff and clinging to her chest. Ianto politely looked away. Owen looked like someone had sprayed it in his face, not an inch of skin was still visible. His eyes glared at Ianto from out of the green goo mask, and he said threateningly, "Not a word, teaboy."

Ianto held up his hands and kept his mouth firmly shut. He didn't stop the smile that was forming on his face, though.

"Hit the showers, kids," Jack said, sidestepping some of Gwen's footprints. "Ianto and I'll clean up."

Ianto watched them trek across the floor and disappear into the bowels of the hub. "How bad is the clean up?" he asked.

Jack smiled back at him. "Not so bad. We put bin liners down in the SUV."

"Good," Ianto said approvingly. "How did you avoid... whatever it was?"

"The lasmarians?" Jack made a gesture. "Well, you know, it helps to know where their... nozzle is located."

"Do I want to know?"

"No." Ianto moved off to the supply cabinet, but Jack stopped him. "Hey."

Ianto turned and met Jack's eyes, surprised by the change in tone. "Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're here, in one piece."

"Me, too." Ianto thought for a moment. "Sorry if I gave you a fright this morning. My alarm must have malfunctioned."

Jack grinned. "No worries." He leaned in and kissed Ianto slowly, sliding a hand into his neck. "You can make it up to me tonight."

Ianto smiled into the kiss. "Will do."

\--  
_finis._


End file.
